


Resignation Station

by skippyvontom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippyvontom/pseuds/skippyvontom





	Resignation Station

Frustration curls around Lestrade like an old friend, warm and familiar and sidling up to buy him a pint. Watching Sherlock Holmes pull theories and absolutes out of bits of string and different shades of lint and a bloody scuff mark on someone's shoes just drags that impotence howling and screeching to the surface, leaving him cold and useless on a beach, the sting of stagnant water in his eyes mirroring the futile anger in his soul that he can't even _detect_ properly anymore. At least, not as well as this maddening, insane creature who makes his life a living Hell. There's no way he can be that clever, make all these grand assumptions and infantile inferences, not without solid proof, and the inadequacy of the justice system in these moments just _resigns_ Lestrade to the fact that life is a complete and utter bastard. With a scarf that never seems to move properly in the wind.


End file.
